inFAMOUS Second Son: The Revolution (Good Karma Storyline)
by KassieMarie
Summary: The Revolution is a sequel to the inFAMOUS Second Son video game and it ties in with inFAMOUS Second Son: Surprises story that I created. Please read that story before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

inFAMOUS: Second Son

The Revolution

A Fanfiction

By: Kassie Kim

Chapter 1: Home Town Hero

Delsin walks out of the Longhouse. It's been a week since the events in Seattle, a week since Reggie died. He's been taking care of the Akomish that Augustine hurt. Delsin sits on the cliff, thinking about Reggie. Betty walks gingerly out to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you know he's proud of you."

"Yeah. I know."

They stay on the cliff, watching the sunset. Delsin gets up and hugs Betty.

"Take it easy, Betty."

Delsin walks off to his house that he and Reggie shared. He opens the door and walks in. The door closes behind him and leaves him standing in the middle of the Rowe home. It's a small house, just like every other Akomish home. Not much inside and very simple. He goes what he called his studio. Reggie used to call it his "delinquent room" because all of Delsin's tagging work started in there. Delsin sits at his table, pondering what to do now when his phones rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi." A female voice was on the other end, but it wasn't one he recognised. It was raspy and deepish, but he could tell it was a girl. "Is this Delsin Rowe?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"My name is Raven. I saw what you did in Seattle with the DUP's and Augustine. I thank you man. Makes my work easier. I would love to meet with you."

"Now's not really a good time..."

"I'm not that far from Seattle. I'm in Tacoma. I'll send you my location, and when you're ready, come see me. I've got a business proposal for you. One that you won't be able to say no to."

She hangs up before Delsin could ask her anything.

* * *

"Delsin, you should go." Betty wasn't fighting this idea. Delsin had to get her advice, and so far it's not what he wanted to hear. "This Raven girl sounds like she needs your help. You're a hero to all Conduits now. The people here can last without our home-tribe hero for a few weeks. Go, Delsin. Go help her."

"What if it's a trap? I mean how did she get my number if it's not?"

"I guess you'll have to ask her when you meet her." Betty was right, as usual. Conduits have been thanking him since he exposed Augustine. Especially the ones at Curdun Cay. "

You really think I should go?"

"Yes Delsin. People look up to you now. You're a hero. To normals and conduits alike." Betty puts her hand on his shoulder. "Go. I can hold the fort down until you return."

Delsin smiled. This is why he loved Betty so much. It's just like Betty to say something like that. She knew how to get Delsin to go and do something.

"Take care Betty." Delsin gets up from Betty's hospital bed and leaves the Longhouse. He jumps onto the roof and holds onto the smokestack.

"Okay, Raven. You wanted me, you've got me."

Delsin drains the smoke coming from the smokestack and takes off. He was gonna meet this Raven girl and see what she wanted. But he was meeting her with caution. He didn't know how she got his number, but he would find out. Even if it killed him. Betty was right. He was a hero to the conduits. It's time he should start acting like one. He's the one who is ushering in a time of peace between normals and conduits. If Raven is wanting the same thing that he's working for, he'll gladly help her. If not, he'll stop her. Whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Raven**

Delsin lands on top of a building right across from where Raven said she was. It took him a few hours, but he made it to Tacoma. It was the moment of truth.

"Ok Delsin. Time to meet this Raven girl."

He looks at the building's roof and saw a billboard.

"Raven. Leader of the new age. Conduits and Humans Unite!"

"Really? 'Leader of the new age'? I thought that was me. I defeated Augustine and brought down the D.U.P in a few days." Delsin rolls his eyes. He knows what kind of person Raven was now.

He jumps from the building and lands safely on the street. He walks over to the building. He is stopped by what looked like a guard.

"Stop. Only members of the revolution are allowed."

"I'm Delsin Rowe. Your leader, Raven, invited me."

"One moment sir." The guard talks into his ear piece. "Ma'am. I have a Delsin Rowe claiming that Raven called him… Yes…. Yes, ma'am." He looks at Delsin. "Right inside Mr. Rowe. Miss Raven's assistant will meet you inside."

"Thank you." Delsin walks inside. Immediately he is surrounded by propaganda posters and TV spots praising the work of Raven and her 'revolution'.

"Mr. Rowe?" A woman approached him. She was tall, looked about his age and had short blonde hair. "Hello," she extended her hand. "I'm Natalie Hernandez. I'm Miss Raven's personal…. well, everything."

"Hey," Delsin shakes her hand. "So you work for her?"

"I'm more of a volunteer. I was the first member of her revolution. We have a special connection, Raven and I. We both have the same power."

"Oh? So she's a conduit?"

"Yes. A very unique one. You'll see what I mean when you meet her. Follow me, please."

Delsin follows her. They get into an elevator. Natalie pushes the top button.

"So she's on the top floor."

"Yes. That way she can look out her window and see any explosions or any disturbances that she can send people to take care of. You wouldn't believe how many people try to fight against Raven and her revolution. Especially the DUP's. Eventhough you took down Augustine, it didn't stop the D.U.P. around here. They just became stronger and are determined to 'avenge' Augustine and her exposure."

"The DUP's are still fighting? Wierd. The DUP's in Seattle gave up in a few hours."

"They were following Augustine to the letter. The one's here have a commanding officer. Ortiz, I think his name is."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I came."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Natalie stepped out first. Delsin followed behind.

"Wait right here, Mr. Rowe."

Natalie went inside the double doors in front of them. She came back out a few moments later.

"Miss Raven will see you now. This way."

Natalie moved out of Delsin's way and he walked inside. The doors closed behind him with a loud thud. There were ceiling-to-floor windows across the room from him. And standing behind a massive mahogany desk was a woman dressed in all black with black hair pulled into a high and tight ponytail. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Delsin. We finally meet."

Delsin approached the desk and the woman behind it.

"I take it you're Raven."

"Yes I am. I'm glad you decide to come."

"I'm not agreeing to anything yet, just so you know. I'm only here to scout out the situation. If I'm needed here, I'll stay. If not, I'm gone. I've got people to take care of back home."

"I understand. But I promised you that I would make you an offer you couldn't refuse."

"I remember that. Vaguely. Which reminds me, how'd you get my number?"

"I've got the best hacker on my team. He can hack into anything and get me any information that I want. That and I called an old friend of mine from my days in Curdun Cay."

"You were in Curdun Cay?"

"Yes. For two and a half years I was in that hell-hole of a place. My powers granted 'special' attention from Augustine herself. I was afraid that I would never get out of there. That is until six months ago when a D.U.P agent went rogue and busted me out. I don't really remember anything before my time in Curdun Cay, so he's been trying to help me regain some of my memories. But so far, no luck."

"How'd you lose your memories?"

"Some wacked up experiment Augustine did to me in my first month there. I don't really remember who I was. I don't even remember how I got the name Raven. I've had it since I was in Curdun Cay."

"So, what granted you 'special' attention from Augustine?"

"I'm like you Delsin."

"Yeah. You're a conduit. I got it."

"No. I mean I'm LIKE YOU. I can have multiple powers."

"What?"

"Yeah. My first was water. Then Augustine exposed me to a few conduits in Curdun Cay and I gained their abilities. Electricity, Video, Smoke, Neon, and she gave me Concrete herself. She trained me herself on how to use my powers in a fight. I bet if I was still in Curdun Cay when you fought her, she would of brought me out to fight you. I was her puppet. She made me fight the battles she didn't want to fight."

"So you have six powers?"

"No. I have eight. The seventh one I got after I got busted out and the last one I developed from one of my other abilities."

"What are the others, then?"

"Fire and ice."

"'Fire and ice'? Aren't they like smoke and water?"

"Far from it. Smoke it a combination of fire and ash. Fire is just the fire. Can burn a DUP in one shot, practically killing them if you shoot them just right. I'm not a fan of it, so I use it only when necessary. I got it randomly from a guy on the street that I just bumped into. He helped me up and I got it from him. That was the last time I saw him. And the ice I developed one day after working on my water skills. Get me pissed off enough, and here comes the ice queen!"

"Wow." Delsin stood there for a moment, trying to understand everything Raven's told him so far. "So, this offer that I can't say no to."

"I heard about how you can see into people's past when you absorb their powers. I was kinda hoping you could help me out. I want to know about who I am, and in six months of freedom I haven't learned shit. The agent promised me he would help but I think he was just BS'ing me to get me to leave."

"What's in it for me?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Ever since I came here to Tacoma, the conduits here have called me the 'leader of the new age' yet I've done nothing to give me that title. You have. If you joined me, you could have the power to help me get rid of the DUP for good! You can choose what mission you go on. And trust me, there are plenty of things that you could make your mission."

"So, I could do what I want."

"Yeah. Go out and destroy DUP command stations. Silence people who fight against us by either convincing them that this is the future, or just straight up kill them. It's all up to you. So, what do ya say Delsin? Will you help me out and free Tacoma from the D.U.P.? And help me regain my memories?"

Delsin thinks for a minute. He looks at Raven.

"Ok. I'll help. But I won't kill anyone."

"Fine. That'll be a nice change of pace for once."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the past, I've had people killed because they have caused too much noise. I've had too. But you can change that. You can show the normals that we don't really want to kill anyone. Show them that killing is our last resort."

"Fine."

"Good. So let's get started then."

Raven stepps around her desk and stands next to Delsin. He turns to her and she puts her hand out.

"Ummm…"

"Like I said, Delsin. If you can look into a person's past, there's no doubt in my mind that you can help unlock my memories."

"But that only happens when I take someone's ability."

"Yeah. I'm giving you one of mine. I'll help you learn to control it. Use it for the better good of Tacoma. To use it against the DUP's and show them that they are no match for conduits and normal's when we fight together."

"So you're willingly giving me one of your powers?"

"Yes. The one I've had the longest."

Delsin looks at her then at her hand. He decides to take it. Immediately he felt the power surge into his body. They both were in pain, but Raven held on. Delsin

felt himself go inside her mind. He saw what happened to her six months ago.

* * *

It was two years since Augustine put me in that hell hole. I was in agony and pain every day. She kept me away from some of the friends I had made. Fetch, who I got neon from, was the one that needed me. She lost her brother to drugs, or so she told me. I helped her get through the first few months she was at Curdun Cay before Augustine put me in isolation. And then there was Eugene. So shy. I got my video powers from him. I was the first person he met when Augustine brought him in. After being forced to take his power, I got to talk to him. He never opened up much. Always telling me about how he was bullied and that Heaven's Hellfire was his only escape from it all. I spent two months with Fetch and Eugene, and then Augustine, or as we called her "The Devil's Wife", put me in isolation and I never saw them again.

* * *

Delsin gets up from the floor. Both he and Raven were knocked out, just like every other time he took someone's power. He shakes his head and tries to get his bearing. Raven is already leaning against the table.

"So?" He asked. "Anything new?"

"No, but it's not that blurry anymore like it use to be."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah! Yeah it's a good thing."

"So, what you give me?"

"My water ability. That one I can easily train you with." She swipes across her desk. It was a touch screen desk with a computer inside it. Made things easy for Raven. "Here." She hands him a key.

"What's this?"

"A key to access my personal vault. It's full of core relays."

"You know about the core relay thing?"

"Yeah. Augustine developed it early on and she had me test it out. The early prototypes literally almost killed me half the time." Raven paused for a minute.

"Anyway, I have a stash of them a few blocks away. Here."

Raven threw a key to Delsin.

"Follow the GPS directions I've sent to your phone. There will be plenty of cores there. Once your drained a few cores, come back here. I'll have your first mission ready."

"Okay, so…." Delsin is interrupted mid sentence by his Sly Cooper ringtone.

"Nice ringtone."

"Thanks." Delsin reads the directions then remembers something he wanted to ask her. "So how many cores do ya got?"

"About 15. But don't go power hungry. I need those. I use them to reward people that deserve them." Raven looks at Delsin for a moment. "What are you waiting for? Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Mission **

"Ok, Raven. I'm here. What did you want me to do again?"

"There is a D.U.P informant that you'll be meeting. He's been working with us since the beginning. You can trust him. Just pick up the packet he gives you and bring it back here safely."

"Got it. How do I know if…."

"He'll approach you Delsin. I've given him enough to point you out. You're still wearing that beanie right?"

"Yeah….."

"Don't take it off. That's how he'll make you."

"Wait what? Make me?"

"Just don't take the damn beanie off!"

* * *

Delsin waited for what seemed like forever for the informant. He's was at an outdoor coffee shop, right where Raven said he would meet the informant. No sign of him yet, and he's already had three cups.

"Another coffee sir?"

"Uhhh…" Delsin looked up, ready to say no to a fourth cup since he was already starting to feel jittery, and realized that it wasn't his waitress. "You're not the…"

"I know." The man sits down. He looked kinda shady to Delsin. "Raven sent you, right?"

"Yeah…." Delsin leans forward. "Are you the informant?"

"Yes." The man slides a manila folder to Delsin. "This is the information she wanted. Make sure it gets to her right away." The man gets up and walks away.

"What the…" Delsin looks at the folder right in front of him.

"Delsin, did you get the info?"

"Ah!" She scared Delsin. "Dammit Raven. Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Anyway, you got it right?"

"Yeah. I've got it."

"Ok. Bring it back here as fast as you can."

* * *

"So, what info is it?"

Raven looked up from her desk. She thought Delsin had left already. "It's some inside info. How to bring the D.U.P. here in Tacoma down. It's very sensitive stuff." She looks back down, continuing her reading. After a few minutes she slams her hands down on the table. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"This is all information that I've already seen. Everything just keeps repeating 'See Augustine for more' or 'Classified' or even just blacked out!" Raven puts her head in her hands. This is not what she wanted to read.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"I don't know… I thought this would be what I needed to bring them down."

Delsin walks around the table and stands next to Raven.

"You know, you look exhausted. Why not take a break?"

"I can't."

"I think you can."

"No." She looked at Delsin. Suddenly her head started pounding. She felt like the room was spinning. Her head falls back into her hands. Delsin puts his arm around her, suddenly concerned.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm….. I'm fine." In reality she wasn't. Her head was pounding like there were thousands of jackhammers drilling into her brain. Her legs give out.

Delsin grabs her and helps her stay on her feet.

"Ok, you are obviously NOT ok. You need to lie down."

"My room is just on the other side of that wall."

"Alright." Without thinking, Delsin picks up Raven and carries her to the wall she specified. She pressed a button and a secret door opened. Delsin took Raven inside and laid her on the bed.

"Thanks." she said as she adjusted herself to where she would be the most comfortable. She looks at Delsin. "Uhhh… You can leave now."

"Not until I see that you're not gonna get right back up and you're actually gonna rest. Trust me, I know what people who need rest look like, and you need it."

Delsin sits in the desk chair across the room. "

Fine." Raven said. In her mind she thought, "Crazy. What will he want next? Well, whatever it is he ain't getting it."

Soon she falls asleep. Delsin watches her sleep for a few moments before he gets deja vu.

"I swear, she looks familiar." He thinks to himself. "Like a long lost friend, or maybe just someone who I saw on the streets one day. But still….."

After thinking on who Raven reminded him of, he decided to give up and leave. He felt weird now, just watching her sleep. Even if she was peaceful and even more beautiful right now. He goes to move a piece of hair that fell from her ponytail, but then decided against, just in case she woke up. Delsin couldn't afford whatever she would do to him.

* * *

"Delsin! How are things going?"

It was good to hear Betty's voice again. Delsin had to call her after everything that's gone on in only two days here in Tacoma.

"Things are good Betty. And you were right. Raven did need me. She still does."

"Oh? How so?"

"She was held by Augustine for two and a half years in Curdun Cay as her personal guinea pig. Raven can do exactly what I can. She can steal other conduits powers. Since she's been free of Augustine for six months she started a revolution here in Tacoma to get rid of the DUP's."

"She sounds like she's very driven to take the D.U.P. out."

"She is."

"Is Raven her real name?"

"She doesn't know. Augustine locked her memories. Raven can't remember anything from her life before Curdun Cay. So she's having me take one of her powers at a time and see if I can undo the locks Augustine put on her memories. So far, I think it's working."

"Well, hurry back soon ok? Everyone wants to throw you a big birthday party."

"Why?"

"Your birthday is next week Delsin. Did you forget already?"

"Kinda, yeah. I really don't like remembering when my birthday is. You know that Betty. Ever since Tasha…"

"Delsin, I know. She was my granddaughter. How do you think I feel? But the tribe is wanting this Delsin. So just hurry home so they can have their party for you and then you can do whatever it is that you do when you disappear for hours on your birthday."

"Alright Betty. I will."

"Take care of yourself Delsin. And I hope you help Raven regain her memories."

"Thanks Betty. You take care too. Go get some rest now. I'll call you again soon. I promise."

Delsin hangs up. It's getting close to three years since he lost Natasha, his childhood friend and girlfriend of about 30 seconds before she dies in his arms from two gunshot wounds. Two bullets to the heart from a D.U.P. agent. Even one more thing he holds against them. Especially that Robert Frost. He's never forgotten Frost's face. If Delsin sees him anywhere in Tacoma, Frost will pay for taking Natasha away from him. It's the last thing Delsin promised her and the only thing he swore to her at her funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fire**

When Raven finally woke, she looked around and saw Delsin asleep at her desk She walked over to him and shook his arm gently.

"Delsin."

"Huuuuuuuh?" His head moves up and he sees Raven in front of him. "Oh, you're up." Delsin shakes the drowsiness off and stands up.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"No. But the majority of it."

Raven rolls her eyes. "You hungry?"

Delsin perks up a bit. "Yeah. I'm always in for a good breakfast."

"What do you want? I make some really good food."

* * *

As Delsin and Raven sit on the roof at a round glass table under a gazebo, they enjoy freshly made french toast with eggs and maple bacon. Delsin stuffs one bacon strip and french toast after another down, alternating between each.

"Delsin, can you please breathe between slices?"

Delsin looks at Raven and slows down his eating. After they both finish, Delsin puts his fork down and leans back in his chair. "Man! That was good. You are a masterful chief."

"Thank you. Augustine taught me."

"Wait." Delsin leaned forward. "Seriously?"

"No!" Raven laughed. "Augustine didn't teach me anything except how to fight, how to kill and how to survive. She never taught me how to freaking cook."

"So, did you teach yourself after you got out?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Actually, I kinda remember from my past a bit. My mom and grandmother taught me. But, I can't remember their faces. Only that I know how to cook. That's all I really remember."

"You wanna see if you can get any more memories to unlock?"

"Now? You really want to do that now."

"Why not?"

Raven sighed. "Fine."

They both get up and stand in front of each other. Raven extends her hand and Delsin takes it. Immediately the power transfer kicks in. Delsin does what he did the last time and searched for the next lock on her memories.

* * *

Early on, Augustine had me as her guinea pig. Trying out new ways for her DUP's to get new powers. From early versions of the core relay to the shards used to power those damn drones and scanning stations. I was in hell every minute. I noticed my memories slowly slipping away every time she had me try out a new method. After a while, I was only a skeleton of who I once was. I was still her, but with no memories of my past, Augustine was able to recreate me into a killing machine. She let me choose my new name. I chose Raven. It use to have a meaning, but that meaning has been lost to me since that day. I just hope one day I can remember that meaning.

* * *

Raven was sitting down again after the power exchange. She was conscious when Delsin regained consciousness.

"So? Feel any new powers flowing through you?"

"Kind of." Delsin slowly got up and took his seat again. "Do you have any new memories?"

"Things are becoming less foggy. My time in Curdun Cay is almost completely there. I remember up to the first few days in that hell hole. Before that, nothing. I think one more power transfer and I think we've got it."

Delsin looks at Raven. "Not today!"

"No duh! You're in no condition for another transfer. You literally look like crap right now. Besides, you need to master your new power." Raven looked at Delsin and smiled.

"So what did you give me this time?"

"Fire."

"But I already have smoke."

"Yes, but with this, you can literally control just the fire you get from smoke. It's a very effective way to fight the DUP's. Trust me."

Delsin's phone beeped. He looked at the message. "How…..? How did you send me the…."

"While you were out, I took the liberty to track down the core relays and send you the coordinates. Since you drained almost ALL my backup ones. I told you not to go power hungry! But did you listen, No! Now I only have enough for 10 people when I give out 15 to my top workers."

"Sorry! But you did say to have at it."

"Whatever. Just go get your new powers and let me know when your done."

"Yes ma'am." Delsin says very sarcastically. He gets up and jumps from the top of the building. Raven rolled her eyes as she heard Delsin yell as he went down.

"Typical. Get a new power and you just have to jump off a building." She says to herself.

* * *

"Yeaha!" Delsin exclaimed as he jumped off the roof. "This is AWESOME! I feel like the Human Torch right now! Wooo!" Delsin flies through the air with a trail of smoke behind him as flames lick at his feet and hands.

Delsin lands three blocks away from Raven's HQ. He looks around and sees the core relay exactly where Raven's coordinates said it would be.

"Hello beautiful."

Delsin walks up to the core and destroys it, absorbing the energy inside it and unlocking his new power. He goes to each relay and gains better and stronger abilities. As he finishes draining the last core and turns around, he sees someone that he wasn't expecting to see here. In fact, he wasn't expecting either person he saw before him.

"Hey Delsin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

Raven stood behind her desk, looking out the window. She was listening to Natalie giving the daily report from her followers. Raven heard the same things every day. She just wished for a change for once. She was done with this life. All she wanted now was to regain her memories and leave. Raven heard the door open and turned her head to Natalie.

"Natalie, just leave it on my desk. I'll finish reading it later."

Natalie puts the report on Raven's desk and leaves. Raven turns around and sees Delsin.

"Did you finish the core relays I sent you already?" she looks at her watch. "It's only been like an hour and a half."

"Actually, I finished an hour ago. I've been talking with a couple of friends for a while. And I think you'll be happy to see them."

Raven, with a confused look on her face, looks around Delsin to see two people at the door. She was surprised when she recognized them. Raven walked around her desk and went to the middle of the room.

"Fetch? Eugene?"

The two figures walked to Raven, smiling.

Fetch smiled as she hugged Raven.

"It's been too long, Rae. It truly has been too long."

Fetch and Raven end their long overdue hug and Raven turns towards Eugene.

"Do I get a hug from you Eugene?"

He walks over to Raven and gives her a quick hug.

"Just like you, Eugene."

"I've been getting better with being around people. Delsin's helped me with that. Although I'm still nervous around some people."

Delsin leans into Raven's ear and whispers "Yeah. Mostly girls."

Raven smiles as Eugene hits Delsin.

"Not cool man!"

Delsin, Fetch and Raven all laugh. Eugene slowly starts realize that Delsin was just messing with him.

"Oh, haha guys. Very funny."

He joins in on their laughing and the four friends stand there laughing together. After a few moments Natalie walks back in.

"Sorry to intrude Ms. Raven, but you have a phone call."

Raven looks at her watch.

"Oh, right. Thank you Natalie." Raven turns to her friends as Natalie leaves. "I hate to end this little reunion, but I have a phone call to take. I'll meet up with you guys later. Delsin, why not take them up to the roof and catch them up with what's going on here. Who knows, they may be able to help with this next mission."

Raven turns around and walks back to her desk. Delsin, Fetch and Eugene enter the elevator as Raven's phone starts to ring. Delsin wanted to hear what she was saying but by the time she spoke, the elevator was already on it's way up.

* * *

"Yes sir."

"You know this mission is dangerous. And so is Delsin. That's why he must die while completing this mission."

"But, sir, why…."

"Don't question me Raven. I got you out of Curdun Cay and I MADE you the image that you are to the people. I can easily get rid of you and make someone else the face that WON'T question me! Do I make myself clear?"

"Uhh… Yes, sir. You do. I will tell him and it should be done by the end of the day." Raven hangs up.

She can't believe that he would want Delsin to do this, yet alone want him to die while doing this mission. Does he want Delsin to become a martyr? Or does he just not like Delsin? What's going on? Raven was confused and didn't know what else to do other than just tell Delsin the new mission and hope he survives. If he died, then she just didn't know what would happen to her. Just thinking about Delsin dying scares her. These feelings, she doesn't recognize them and it just feels out of place with her. But, the thought of Delsin not being around scared her. Her heart beat fast as she thought of life without him.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven asks herself as she grabs at her heart.

* * *

"Hey Rae!" Fetch called Raven over to the railing that lines the building.

"Hey." Raven smiled weakly.

"You have this view every day? I mean it's amazing! You can see all of Tacoma from here!"

"Yeah." Raven laughs. " It's pretty nice. It's like my little escape from everything going on below us."

Raven looks at Delsin, who's looking out over the city. For some reason her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. She calmed herself. She had too. He had a mission to do.

"Delsin. I have your next mission."

"What is it this time?" Delsin asked very sarcastically. "Retrieving new intel? Kidnapping a DUP agent?"

"Haha. No, no. Actually you see that D.U.P. station over there?" Raven points in the distance to a D.U.P. central command station that towers over all the others in the city. "That's your mission. To reclaim the capitol building from the DUP agents. It will be dangerous because that's where the highest concentration of DUP agents are in the entire city. They will be armed and they are willing to kill. Trust me. We've attempted this once before and barely anyone made it out. 30 of my best people went in and only 5 came out alive. So, you ready?"

Delsin looks at Raven and smiles. "Hell yes."

"Fetch, Eugene. He's gonna need all the help he can get."

"Rae." Fetch places her hands firmly on Raven's shoulders. "I would LOVE to."

"Same here!" Eugene piped up.

"Alright. Time to start strategizing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: DUP Take Down**

"Ok, so everyone remembers the plan right?" Raven says into Delsin, Fetch and Eugene's earpieces. "Delsin goes straight down the middle from the north. Fetch, you come in from the west and Eugene will go in from the east. My best people will be a distraction to the south, so that should clear the way for Delsin to have a straight shot at the control station and destroy it. The faster, the better. Am I understood, Delsin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it! We all ready?"

"Fetch, in position!"

"Eugene, ready to bring Hellfire!"

"My men are posted to the south." Raven checks her maps on the big mission screen that takes over her windows. "Everything's ready to go. On my mark… South team go!"

Raven's men destroy one of the scanner stations and immediately draw the attention of near by D.U.P. agents.

"Alright, Fetch, you're up."

Fetch fires off on of her spectacular neon lightbeams and hits a control tower near by, drawing even more D.U.P. agents out of the center.

"Eugene, time to show them what video games can do!"

Eugene, in his ark angel suit, leads angels in and attack the east entrance of the D.U.P. station, drawing out almost all of the rest of the agents from their post guarding the central command unit.

"Alright, Delsin. You're up. Remember, do this fast and get out alive."

"No prob, Raven. Remember, it's me we're talking about."

Delsin launches himself into the air from his perch across the street and uses his new fire ability to zoom overhead until he reached the middle. As he flew overhead, a major fight was taking place between conduits and DUP's. It was hard to tell who was winning.

As Delsin approached the central command unit, he was hit by a projectile that took him down instantly. He landed hard on the ground near the central command unit. He tried to get up, but a DUP agent knocks him out before he could get on his knees. Delsin was out cold.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Delsin starts to regain consciousness. He doesn't know how long he's been out, but once he gains some sort of baring, he realizes he's not outside the D.U.P. station. He's inside it. Delsin stands up. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, he hears someone very weakly ask for help.

"Is anyone out there? Please, help."

The voice sounded so familiar to Delsin. He followed the sound of the voice.

"That voice, it sounds like…."

Delsin stops in front of a small platform and looks up to see a girl with her head down and tied to a chair. He jumps onto the platform and unties her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She stands looks up and smiles. "Yeah, I think so."

Delsin takes a step back. Her face, her voice. But it couldn't be. She's dead. And yet, she's right in front of him.

"Natasha?"

She smiled. "Del. You still remember me?"

"Of course!" Delsin helps Natasha stand up. "How could I forget you?"

"Well, it has been three years since we last saw each other on your birthday."

"How could I forget that day. I just…." He paused for a second. "You….. I thought you died. I really did. I held you in my arms as you took your last breath. We had you buried in traditional Akomish way. We sent you off on a small barge and lit it on fire."

"Well, that wasn't me that you buried. Since I'm right here and all."

"Well, I'm glad you're not dead." Delsin smiles at Natasha. He's missed her more than he would want to admit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, turns out Frost was right. I am a conduit. And he took me to Curdun Cay where I spent the past three years. A last month he left the D.U.P. and took me with him. Now he's holding me here."

"Tash, I'm sorry. If only I knew that you were still alive, I would of came after you. I would do anything for you."

"I know Del. I know."

"So let's get out of here. Let's go home. Betty will be glad to know that you're alive. She needs some sort of good news to help her in her recovery."

"I miss Betty. She was so nice to me."

"Yeah….. she had to be."

"Why's that?"

Delsin started to get confused. How can she forget her own grandmother?

"She's your grandma."

"Oh yeah. Grandma Betty."

Delsin knew something was up. Tasha always talked about Betty and called her 'Nana'. Not once did Delsin ever hear Tasha call Betty 'grandma'.

"Wait…" He looked closely into her eyes. Right then he knew. "You're not…."

Before he could finish, Delsin was frozen in place.

"Oh, Delsin," the imposter Natasha said coldly. "If only you had gone on a few more seconds I could of gotten out of here and infiltrated that little revolution you are so apart of."

"Why?"

"Because it need's to be stopped. And it would have been so easy just to be Natasha again and fool you just like last time."

"What?"

"Yep. I was the one that 'died' in your arms. Oh, but don't worry. Natasha's still alive. She just can't remember. We have her so well trained that she's a new person. And some day you might see her again. Well, when she dies for real that is."

"What….. no. That's impossi…"

"Shut up. And yes it is possible. Now I know what you're thinking and no, I don't know her new identity or where she is. Luckily, you won't need too. This building will collapse at any moment, and you will die. Just like all the others."

The imposter starts to turn around, and as soon as she did Delsin became free.

"You won't live long enough to see the real Natasha again, so…." she turns back around and stands super close to Delsin. "I'll do what she never did, or what you never had the guts to do." The imposter grabs Delsin and kisses him.

Once the kiss was over she smiled and laughed as she disappeared into a cloud of water vapor.

"Water conduit. I should of guessed it."

As soon as he said that , the building started to rumble and gave way, falling on top of Delsin. Covering him in debris and making him unable to move. Delsin was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"Delsin! Delsin can you hear me? Damn it Delsin!"

He could hear Raven screaming in his ear. He survived, but just by the skin of his teeth. He had to let Raven know he was fine. "Hey," he coughed as he said it.

"Oh, thank heaven you're ok. What the hell happened in there?"

"It's a long story. Trust me."

"Alright, well get back to HQ now."

"Got it, boss."

* * *

Raven was relieved that Delsin was alive still. But if she knew, then he would know. Her phone rang. Raven did not want to take this call, but she had to.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is Delsin still alive?"

"Yes, sir, he is."

"Well, that is unfortunate now isn't it?"

"Why is that sir?"

"Because now he must die."

"Why sir?"

"Don't question me Raven! Just get the job done! Delsin Rowe must die!"

The call ends. Raven stands still for a moment before losing it and starts to break down and cry. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Delsin. He's helped her so much and has made her feel like a normal person. A feeling she's never experienced before. So why did she have to kill him? Simple, her boss said so. And whatever the boss says, goes. No matter the personal feelings involved. Delsin had to die, or they both would at the hands of her boss. And she didn't want that. But she didn't want Delsin dead. She had to think of a plan fast before Delsin returned.

* * *

Delsin walks into the room and sees Raven leaning against her desk, her head down. Even from across the room he could tell something was up. He could tell she's crying. He could see her shoulders shaking and could hear the soft sobs. Delsin walks over to her and puts his arm around her. Raven looks up at him. Her eyes were red.

"Are you ok Raven?"

She didn't answer him. All she did was hug him and continued to cry. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, Delsin holding Raven. Him comforting her. He stroked her hair, like how he did whenever Natasha cried. It was just instinct for him. At first it made Raven jump, but she didn't fight it. She let him.

Finally Raven spoke up.

"Delsin. You have to leave."

"What? Why?"

Raven looks up at him. "My boss wants you dead. He thinks you're becoming too much of a threat to this revolution. He fears that once you've restored all my memories, that I will leave him and he won't be able to find someone else to lead this."

"Wait, you're not…."

Raven detaches herself from Delsin. "Surprising, right? Yeah, I'm not the brains. Just the face. All the missions come from him."

"And who's 'him'?"

"Former D.U.P. 'Top Level' Agent Robert Frost. He's the one who got me out of Curdun Cay and has been using me to fulfill his own agenda ever since."

"Frost? _You_ work for **_Frost_**?"

Delsin remembered that name. He's the one who killed Natasha. Or at least thought he killed her. He's been doing Frost's dirty work this whole time?

"I didn't have a choice Delsin!"

"Yes you did! You could of left him in the dust after he busted you from Curdun Cay!"

"He promised me he would help me get my memories back! I had no choice! I thought he really would help me. But he never did. He lied to me. But by the time I figured that out, it was too late. I was already too deep in this." Raven hangs her head. "Frost wants you dead and he will stop at nothing until you are. You have to go back home. Just until I can get out of this and then I'll come for you. It may take a while, but I don't want to do this anymore."

Delsin turned away from Raven. He had a hard time believing her.

"Delsin please. You have to believe me!"

"Why? Why should I? You kept this a secret from me. I hate Frost. He killed my best friend three years ago. I…." Delsin paused. Does he want to say out loud that he loved Natasha? Right in front of Raven? She doesn't even know who Natasha is. "I just can't forget what he did. He killed her in cold blood and now I find out she's still alive somewhere."

"Then you should go and find her Delsin. Leave Tacoma and find your friend. Save yourself and find her."

Delsin glares at her.

"Trust me, you won't want to be around in an hour. I have to go live on air and declare you an enemy of all conduits and normals. I don't want to, but I have too. Frost has too much on me. And if I don't…." Raven paused. She didn't want to say what she was thinking. It was too personal.

"And if you don't what? Raven, if you want me to trust you, you have to tell me."

Raven swallowed. She didn't want to, but Delsin was right. He had to believe her.

"Frost makes me follow every order he gives and I have to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Including the occasional…" She paused. Raven was completely uncomfortable talking about this. But she started, so she has to finish. "Hook-up."

"Ummm… hook-up?"

"Yeah. I have to follow every whim he has. Even the ones with a ... um... sexual need."

"R..really?"

"Yep."

"Ah."

* * *

Delsin sits on top of the space needle in Seattle. He can hear Raven's speech in his earpiece and can see it streaming on his phone.

"Delsin Rowe has betrayed this organization. He infiltrated our ranks by using me, your leader, to get what he wanted. He was planning a coup, but thankfully one loyal member stopped him and notified me at once."

Raven looked over to her right and the camera panned over. What Delsin saw next floored him.

"Natasha, my new right hand girl, notified me with enough time to shut Delsin out of all operations. Delsin Rowe is now officially our number one target. He must be made an example of. I want Delsin Rowe found alive and brought to me. I will personally deal with him and have our first publicly televised execution in months. Delsin Rowe," She looked into the camera. He could see the hurt in her eyes. The pain that she's going through saying all these things. "You can't hide. My people will find you, and I will kill you."

The stream cuts to black. That was it. Delsin stands up.

"Alright Raven. Looks like it's time to find out who you really are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Frost**

"Ah, Raven."

Raven walks into her office to find Frost at her desk.

"Good job with that announcement. Got everyone's attention. But there's one thing that I enjoyed more than your little address to the people." Frost touches a button and security footage from earlier that day when Delsin was there was playing. Raven was in shock.

"How… how did you…."

"Hidden cameras, darling. Being D.U.P., putting cameras everywhere became a habit. Plus, I've always been able to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were doing what I've asked you to."

Raven continues to watch the footage. She feels violated. Frost was not suppose to see that, yet alone know Delsin was ever in here for more than just getting missions. The feed switches to last week when Raven was so exhausted she collapsed into Delsin's arms and he took her to her room.

"You see Raven. You might of fooled him for a while, but you've never had me fooled. You've fallen in love with Delsin Rowe. That's why you told him to run. But darling," Frost stood up. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news. We caught him on camera in Seattle. He's on his way back here now."

"What?"

"Looks like he didn't heed your advice." Frost smiled. "Good thing too. Now I can have him killed and you can die with him."

"WHAT?"

Raven starts to move towards her desk when she became paralysed. She was being controlled. The imposter Natasha walked into the room.

"Like Mr. Frost said, you're gonna die right next to Delsin. Exposed as a traitor to your own kind. I wonder how long this 'revolution' will last without you."

She smiles as she joins Frost. "Oh, that's right. I'll just take over." The imposter Natasha transforms her body and she appeared as Raven. "Just as you."

Suddenly Raven's body hits the floor.

"Well," Frost said. "Now that she's unconscious, let's get Delsin here and finish them off." Frost and the other Raven smile.

* * *

Delsin bursts into Raven's office.

"Raven!" He yells as he gasps for breath. Taking no stops between Seattle and Tacoma was not a wise decision. He felt weak and had very little of any of his powers. "Raven, I don't…."

Bam! Delsin is hit over the head. He collapses onto the floor. The imposter Natasha stands over his limp body.

"You want Raven? I'll take you to her. She's just dying to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Who is Raven?**

Delsin slowly starts to regain consciousness. He looks around and instantly recognises where he's at. Under the capitol building. But how was it looking brand new when he had just been buried under it only hours ago? He looked around, trying to see if he could get out of his chair and if Raven was with him. But he didn't see her. The imposter Natasha walked into the room and laughed.

"Oh Delsin. You're not getting out of that chair unless Frost wants you to."

"Where is Raven?!"

"Oh, don't worry about her. Frost is spending some quality time with her before the end. Such a shame really. She had such potential. And then you had to come along and ruin her. Start giving her memories right back. Frost could have kept her alive and used her for years, but now she'll suffer the same fate you will. She will die. And I will take over as her and lead Tacoma into the biggest war with the D.U.P. since Seattle and let the whole world know that no conduit can fool with the D.U.P. without serious punishment."

"Why? Why go against your own kind?"

"Frost is my big brother. He got me a well-paying job within the D.U.P. To impersonate whoever they wanted. And I've had fun."

Just as Frost's sister finished, Frost himself walks in.

"Aliah. Stop conversing with the enemy. You'll just make him more confused."

"Sorry brother."

"And please, to entertain our guests, look like yourself. Just until they are dead."

Aliah smiled. Her body immediately started changing. She lost about three inches in height her hair grew shorter and became a dirty blonde color.

Frost smiled. "There's my little sister. The one who will help me lead the world into a better one. Lead by the D.U.P. in our control."

"Where's Raven?!" Delsin yelled. He had no time for their family antics.

"Oh, Raven? Where is she? Why she's on the other side of that door." Frost points to the door he walked in from. "Raven! Come on out darling! Delsin wants to see you!"

Raven slowly enters. Her hair is messed up, no longer in the ponytail she loved so much. Her clothing is stretched and mangled as if she dressed herself in a hurry and grabbed a shirt two sizes too big. As soon as she sees Delsin, she hangs her head, shielding herself from him.

Frost walks over to her and touches her shoulder. She shudders as he touches her. She tried to get away from him, but he pulled her close to him.

"Doesn't she look fabulous Delsin? She dressed up just for you."

Frost pushes Raven to the ground. She doesn't even try to get up.

"Raven!"

She doesn't move anything but her arms. She wraps herself up and lays in the fetal position. He shoulders start to shake and Delsin knew she was crying.

"You bastard! After everything she's done for you and you treat her like garbage!"

"Oh Delsin." Frost said. "She's never been anything more than a puppet to me. So in a way, she's alway been trash."

Frost pulls Raven off the ground and holds her arm in a death lock grip. She cries out in pain, but Frost only continues to smile.

"And so what do you do with trash, Aliah?"

"You burn it." Aliah answers with a coy smile.

Frost smiles back and releases Raven's arm. She moves away from him as fast as she could, but Frost was faster and pulled out his gun. The same gun he used three years ago and shot Raven. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots to the back. Raven falls to the ground and Frost takes off.

"NO!" Delsin's anger bubbles inside and using the water in the air around him, turns it ice and breaks free from the bonds that held him to the chair. He rushes at Aliah and knocks her out with an icey punch. He then goes to Raven. He'll deal with Frost soon enough. He takes in his arms, reminiscent of how he held Aliah, thinking it was Natasha, three years ago.

"Raven. Raven, it's me . It's ok."

Raven touches Delsin's face.

"I don't have long Delsin. Can you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Take my last power. Finish the last lock and take my last power. It's the only one you need to take down Frost."

Delsin nods. He takes Raven's hand and does what he did the last two times. He digs deep into her mind, trying to get the last lock undone. He finally gets it.

* * *

My name is Natasha Greene and three years ago I was taken from my home to Curdun Cay to be Augustine's test dummy. Forcing me to leave my lovely grandmother, my best friend and his brother and my whole tribe behind. But what was worse is that I was taken just as soon as my best friend told me what I wanted to hear for years. The last thing I remember of my first night in Curdun Cay was crying myself to sleep with his name on my lips. I just kept saying "Delsin. Come find me Delsin. Please. I love you," every night until Augustine started blocking my memories. The name Raven came from his present to me. Two raven's flying into the sunset together. Some days I just hoped we could see one last sunset together. But we never did.

* * *

Delsin opens his eyes. He didn't faint like the last few times. Raven taught him how not to faint after a power transfer, but she was out. Raven was still breathing, but it was a shallow breath. He put his hand on her cheek. He tried holding back tears.

"Natasha?"

She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked at Delsin. In a weak, yet familiar voice, she responded. "Del?"

Delsin's face light up. It was her. He pulled her into a hug and just held her. In her ear, he whispered, "Tash."

She responded in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Delsin pulled back just so he could see her face. She was weakly smiling. He smiled back. "Only took me 21 years to say it."

Natasha laughed. "Same here."

She started to cough. Eventually blood came out.

"Tash, stay with me now ok?"

"No promises." Natasha said in her sarcastic way.

Damn did Delsin miss that. He smiled.

"Tash, come on now. Don't talk like that."

"Del, one final request?" She said weakly, taking a breath just to say every word.

"Anything, Tash."

"We never had our first kiss."

He smiled. "Frost kinda ruined it for us, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

Delsin cupped Natasha's face with his hand and leaned down so his lips met her's. Not exactly the way they wanted to have their first kiss, but at least they had it. After a moment, Delsin looked at Natasha and smiled. She smiled back. And then her eyes closed and her body relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

Aliah regained consciousness. She noticed she was strapped to a chair. When she looked up, Delsin was standing against the wall on the other side of the room. He was staring straight at her. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. It almost looked like his eyes were on fire.

"You're awake. Good." Delsin walked over to Aliah. "Now tell me," Delsin grabbed the arms of Aliah's chair, "Where is your brother?"

"I'll never tell you anything! You've lost. Admit it."

"You're right. I have lost. But, Frost will lose more if you don't talk."

Delsin's had starts to crackle. Aliah starts feeling small shocks run throughout her body. Delsin sees the fear in her eyes. She'll tell him what he wanted to know. Whether she wanted to or not, he'll get it out of her.

* * *

Frost stood on a platform. In front of him were cameras that overlooked every inch of the city. He started typing when the door behind him busted wide open with flames. Frost had to duck in order to not be impaled by a chunk of wood. Luckily for him it was a piece that didn't catch on fire. When he looked up, Delsin was standing where the doors use to be, surrounded by flames. Frost stood up and smiled.

"So, I take it Raven's dead. Let me see, this is the second time I've killed her. Even though the first time, it was actually my sister. You and your whole tribe were so stupid."

"Her name was Natasha. And you've taken her away from me twice now. Once was enough. But now, you won't be able to get away. You see, your sister told me everything. I won't let you get away. You'll suffer the same fate that Augustine did."

Delsin charged at Frost, knocking him off the platform and onto the ground. After fighting for a few minutes, Delsin jumps onto the platform.

"You've got nothing to drain, Delsin! The only thing around here is the water vapor, and you'll need more than that to stop me!"

"You underestimate me Frost. Raven gave me her last ability before dying. One you and Augustine made her have."

He drained power from the lights. His hands started to crackle with electricity. Delsin looked at Frost with anger in his eyes and revenge in his heart. He charged at Frost and kept at him. Frost dodged attack after attack. He bobbed and weaved, trying to dodge electric strike after strike.

Finally, Delsin landed a major blow to Frost, knocking him to the ground. Frost tries to scurry away, but Delsin uses the water inside Frost's body and makes him freeze in place.

"Congratulations, you have me. Now what, Delsin? Kill me out of revenge? Let the anger and hatred flow through you? All it takes is one thought and bam! I'm dead. Or are you gonna be a wimp and chicken out."

Delsin stares at Frost for a moment. He's about to make his move when a voice stops him.

"Delsin, don't do this!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Second Chance**

Delsin stares at the person who spoke for a moment, confused. How was this possible? He felt like it was another trick.

"Aliah, I know that's you!" Delsin said. "So stop the charade! Now!"

The woman walked over to Delsin. He could tell she was limping a little bit.

"Del," she smiled. "It's me."

Delsin touched her face. How was this possible? If it wasn't Aliah, then how could it…. How could it be her?

"Tasha? But how?"

Natasha smiled at Delsin.

"When you took the electricity, I took you fast healing. I knew I was dying, but I didn't want to. Especially after I remembered who I was."

Delsin smiled. It was her. He could feel it in his gut. But he was still iffy. He wasn't completely sure. Then Natasha turned towards Frost. She walked over to his still frozen body and kneeled next to him. Delsin could feel his control over Frost slipping, but Frost wasn't moving. Delsin realized that Natasha was taking over control.

"Hello Frost. Long time hasn't it. Well, long time since I've seen you as myself and not as Raven. You know, I am thankful that you busted me out of Curdun Cay. I am. But, you are a sick, twisted and demented man. Holding my memories as hostage so I would do your dirty work." As Natasha spoke, Frost began to grow more and more in pain. Natasha was sending the painful memories directly into Frost. He was feeling everything she felt as she was held prisoner by him for six months. All the torture, blackmail and abuse he gave her. She was giving it right back to him. "I am no ones puppet! What you and Augustine did to me, it was hell. The pain of being away from my family, my tribe and the man I love for three years, and yet not knowing who I truly was! Stuff like that does things to your mind. Makes you think of how you want to get revenge. But, in the end revenge is nothing unless you can enjoy it for years and years."

Natasha finally lets Frost go, but he's so weak he lies on the ground. He doesn't move. For a minute, Delsin thought Natasha had killed Frost, but he heard Frost say something, letting him know that Frost was still alive.

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, Natasha."

"Don't say my name." And with that. Natasha punched Frost in the face, knocking him out cold. She shakes off her hand and looks at Delsin.

"I'm sorry Del, I just…"

Delsin wrapped her up in a hug.

"Don't. Just don't. If one of us should be apologizing it's me. I didn't come after you. I let Frost and his sister trick me." Delsin holds Natasha at arms length. "I promise, I won't let that happen ever again."

Natasha smiled. That's the Delsin she knew and loved for so long.

"Del?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

Delsin, Natasha, Fetch and Eugene sat on the rooftop on a building across from the huge T.V. screen that was on the Revolution HQ building's rooftop. Natalie was giving a speech.

"Raven and Delsin Rowe have come to terms on an agreement. Starting today, all conduits and normals alike shall live in peace, only taking up arms against any group that threatens Tacoma's peace. Also, as of today, Raven has resigned her position as leader, naming me as her successor. Now, I know I am not a conduit, but I believe in what she believed in. I will keep Raven's dream alive. The revolution will live on and humans and conduits can and will live together in peace as long as I'm around." Natalie takes a moment before continuing. "Raven, I know you're watching or at least listening to this. I promise, the next time you're here, there will be no D.U.P., no factions and no gangs that will try and harm Tacoma and it's citizens. That's my promise to you, Raven. And that's my promise to all of Tacoma! Conduits and normals in peace together at last!"

The speech ends and Natalie's face fades from the screen.

"Wow," Fetch said. "You taught her well Rae. Or should I call you Natasha?"

Natasha laughed. "Whatever you want Fetch." She looked over at Eugene, who was quiet again. "Hey Eugene!"

"Huh?"

"You know, I did promise you while we were still locked up that if I got out before you, that I would try and find you someone to hang with."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, if you're up to it, Natalie is a really sweet girl."

"Thanks but…"

"Ah. I didn't finish. She plays Heaven's Hellfire too. Trust me. She downloaded it onto a work computer. I had to take away from her because she kept playing it when she was suppose to be working."

Eugene smiled. "Really?"

Natasha nodded. "You should go and introduce yourself. I think you'll like her."

"Ok." Eugene stood up. "Thanks Delsin for bringing me here." He gives Delsin a fist bump. "And thank you Natasha. Thanks for keeping your word." He looks over at Fetch. "Take care of yourself Fetch."

"You too Eugene." They give each other a fist bump. "Now go and woo your nerd lady. I'm sure she's gonna need someone to lean on for help."

Eugene smiles. He jumps onto the ledge and turns to face his friends.

"Wish me luck!" He exclaims as he jumps off the ledge, letting his powers help him down safely.

Fetch looks over at Natasha who's sitting next to Delsin, with his arms wrapped around her. "So, Smokes, what are you two gonna do now?"

Delsin looks over at Fetch. After all they went through in Seattle, he kinda felt bad. But he knew that no matter what, they wouldn't of had the kind of connection that he and Natasha did. He takes a minute before answering.

"We're gonna go home. There are some people who would want to see Natasha."

Fetch nods. Natasha notices that she looks a bit hurt.

"Fetch, why don't you come with us?"

Fetch laughs to herself. "And ruin your welcome home party? I don't think so. I think I'll just head back to Seattle. I met some conduits that I knew in Curdun Cay and they're staying together in a nice appartment there. Start a new life, ya know? A life free of those damn drugs that destroyed my life in the first place. Become the kind of person Brent wanted me to be. Use my powers for good, right?"

Delsin and Raven smile at Fetch. She's come a long way from the heartbroken sister Natasha knew in Curdun Cay and the revenge seeking sister Delsin met just a few weeks ago.

Fetch sands up. "See ya later love birds!" With that, Fetch was gone. Leaving behind only the streak of her neon as she ran off.

Natasha stands as well. "Well, Del. I think it's time I saw nana again."

"She's gonna flip when she sees you."

"I kinda guessed that."

"Well, yeah since you are dead as far as the tribe knows. That and your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"It's jet black."

Natasha feels her hair and pulls a strand in front of her face.

"Damnit! And after the years it spent you to convince me to ombre it!"

"Yeah, and wasn't that fun."

Natasha smiled. It was great having her memories back. She just wished her hair could come back just as easily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Welcome Home**

"Hey Betty! I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Really?" Betty sounded shocked over the phone. "Back so soon? How'd everything go in Tacoma?"

"Perfect. The city is DUP free and the people are living in peace. Conduits and normals alike."

"And Raven? Were you able to help her?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"You better! Everyone here is worried about you."

"Tell them that they won't have to worry anymore."

* * *

A few moments later, Delsin and Natasha land right on the beach. The sand was smoking a bit from their landing, using their smoke powers to get back. Racing each other to see who would get there first.

"HA!" Delsin said. "I got here first!"

"In your dreams! I clearly got her first!"

They stared at each other seriously for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

Delsin took Natasha in his arms and kissed her. He's missed out on three years of this. He wasn't going to let another second go by without taking the opportunity. After a moment they end their bittersweet kiss.

"I think it's time I paid a visit to nana, don't you Del?"

"I think so."

* * *

Delsin and Natasha walked up the stairs to the Longhouse. The door opens and Betty slowly walks out.

"Hey Betty." Delsin smiled. He gave her a hug. He turned towards Natasha. "Betty, this is Raven."

"Hello Raven."

Natasha nodded. She didn't want to speak yet.

"Did Delsin help you recover your memories?"

She nodded.

"Betty, I did. And, I didn't believe it at first. But I saw into her mind. Say hello to Natasha, Betty."

Natasha smiled. "Hey nana." She said weakly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Natasha?" Betty walked closer to Natasha and looked at her eyes. She looked deeply for a moment before it sunk in. As soon as Betty knew it was her, she grabbed her granddaughter into a tight hug. "Oh, Natasha! We all thought you were dead!"

"I know nana. Delsin told me everything."

Betty looks at Natasha. "What happened to your hair?"

"Augustine and that guy Robert Frost changed it while I was in Curdun Cay. They took my memories and they took my identity. Dyed my hair jet black and trained me to be a killer. Thankfully Delsin was able to save me." Natasha smiled at Delsin.

Betty saw the smile and she couldn't help but smile. She pushed Natasha into Delsin and he caught her.

"Nana! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see you two together at last! Is that so much for a grandmother to ask for?"

"No, nana." Natasha smiled. She looked up at Delsin. "Not at all."

* * *

"It's still here? How?"

Delsin and Natasha were on the beach. Natasha had just dyed her hair brown again. She wouldn't be able to put the ombre in for a few weeks yet. But she was fine with that. Delsin had already called dibs on doing the ombre again.

They were looking at the art Delsin created three years ago of the raven's flying into the sunset. It still looked like new.

"I've been maintaining it. It was my last memory of you."

Natasha smiled.

"Speaking of which. You don't look like yourself just yet."

"I know. We can't do the ombre for a few weeks though Del."

"I'm not talking about the hair Tash. Although it does look good." Delsin runs his finger through her hair. "I'm talking about something else."

Delsin pulls out a small box and hands it to Natasha.

"I took the liberty to make another one while you were busy re-dying your hair."

Natasha opens the box to find a vest, just like the one she had. She looked at the back of it and there was the purple raven. She smiled at Delsin.

"Thank you." Natasha puts it on and does a 360 turn like she did the first time Delsin gave her the vest. "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Delsin took Natasha into his arms and kissed her. They stayed together the rest of the evening on the beach and watch their first sunset together in three years. The first of many more to come.


End file.
